


In Mourning

by HiraKiaShi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I added loki and tony because it's important, Kinda, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, a character study, but yeah loki is dead af, this is me coping with what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: After making it back to Earth with a blue cyborg in tow, Tony is quick to realize that the repercussions from their failed battle did not stop on Titian.Half of the Avengers are gone, the other half hardly knows what to do with themselves.Thanos is God knows where, and everyone is at a loss as to where to start.Who has the time to mourn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still reeling from what happened in Infinity war, and have seen it twice now.
> 
> Please note that this is mostly just paragraphs I like to imagine is happening right after it. So, a self help to help me recover? Basically?  
> ALSO, my own rambles has made me ship Thor and Tony? Along with Tony and Doctor strange (well, his cape at least hah) But it does not really show up until the next chapter, which should be up a day or so after this posts.  
> It's chronological, if that helps.

  
Dead?” Tony deadpanned to Thor. Who had, and tony counted, two eyes. Seemingly, he lost an eye a while back, but they seemed fine, other than the one on the right was now a dullish blue compared to the cobalt. His vision might be clouded from the beer he downed as soon as they stepped near the fridge in the kitchen. 

“You mean dead as in he will probably show up disguised as your uncle in a few years or-“  
“No, Stark. I watched my brother’s death with my own eyes. It was no illusion.”  
Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Thor didn’t seem to see it from across the room, but he was sure the God knew his exasperation.  
Thor was not drinking, oddly enough.  
He wondered, if he threw his now empty bottle hard enough, could he hit the god directly across the head?

No, he said to himself.  
Don’t shoot the messenger, but he has never found himself in such quiet agony. He felt grief, he just wanted to scream in anger, but he could barely talk over a whisper.  
Beer always made him angry.

“Forgive me,” Thor murmured like it was painful to breathe “I wish it is to be false as well. I knew of you and my brother growing close while we were not looking.”

Tony shook his head and clenched the neck of the bottle tightly. Thor steps closer, approaching tony like he was a cornered animal.

He knew Thor’s words were true. Shit, he would be a fool to deny it. Isn’t that a level of mourning? 

Yet, his head still shook in denial. Loki wouldn’t come back? You can only cheat death so many times, but Tony still began thinking of ways that he may be alive, curled in a hole somewhere.  
Waiting it out. 

“He died with honor, and we shall be proud of his braver-“

“Proud?” Tony snapped back. “You think I’m proud that Loki died by a simple snap of the neck? You think I’m proud to know that Parker is nothing but ashes on some dead planet?! We weren’t even on earth! He was just a kid! How am I going to tell his aunt that...”

He had to stop himself, his words would become nothing but pained babbling if he continued. His knuckles were white from how tight he gripped the bottle still, and he let go to press hard on the wound still fresh in his abdomen. Distract the mental pain with physical. 

 

He still hasn’t had the wound professionally checked yet, but the temporary sealant won’t dissolve until tomorrow.  
Hopefully, if it worked like it was supposed to, he won’t even have to see a doctor. The wounds would already be healed.  
Hopefully.

He pressed harder. He deserved it. 

Thor came close and lightly pulled his hand away gently. Tony only turned away held firmer on it out of stubbornness. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

He turned away from Thor and stared out of the window. The city was still recovering from what happened just days ago. Smoke was still curling in the air, firetrucks scrambled to save people, but couldn’t do much as half of their fighters dissolved.  
Half of the ones needing saving were too. 

Tony wouldn’t blame them if they retaliated against them. A deep and defeated breath escaped his chest. He still felt warm fingers on his elbow. It was silent, but soon a drizzle of rain began to patter on the window, leaving a white noise in the silence.  
Tony used his other hand to wipe at his eyes. 

Earth’s mightiest heroes: Wiped out by the snap of a golden finger.  
Fucking Bastard. Tony wants to rip that Gauntlet off that Smug fucker’s hand, and show him what this torture feels like.

“You have lost your son and lover in an unimaginable way, and Thanos will pay, but you cannot let grief overcome you.” 

“He wasn’t my son,” he argued. He didn’t want to fight, yet he couldn’t stop these hateful and angry and tired words from slipping out.

“Loki was not my brother by blood. Yet I mourn him and take him to my heart as one.”

Tony took a long inhale, a good point. One he doesn’t plan to argue at least.  
He turned to look over the bar to the somewhat living room they were in.  
He couldn’t ignore the memories they had in here. The parties they celebrated, the casual lounging around they did,  
The arguments they had.  
He would’ve liked to see Peter among them, as an official Avenger.  
Alive and well. 

“What I wouldn’t do to just yell at one of them one more time,” he finally pulled his hand from his wound. Thor chuckled at the comment, but did not let go of his elbow. Tony accepted the touch, and pressed his hand against the much larger one.  
He needed it more than he realized. 

So did Thor, it seemed, because his forehead came to rest on Tony’s shoulder.  
Tony tried to turn to see him, but only short hair was in his vision.

“I would have gladly watch you and Steve bicker like before. To see everyone attempt to lift my hammer once more, or simply gather around with new accomplices with drinks and merrymaking after a long battle. ” 

A warm dampness pressed against Tony’s shoulders, and the grip on his elbow tightened. Like a child would hold on to after having a nightmare.

“I thought I had nothing left to lose,” The blonde sobbed quietly “I have never been more wrong in all my years.”

The God pulled away before tony could even try to put words together to console him if he could. It was best he kept mouth shut when it came to consoling someone. He was not the best at it.

“You need to rest, Tony. You’ve only just returned, and are already trying to forget our misfortunes.”

Tony grumbled in a way to deny it. He wasn’t even that drunk, but he allowed himself to be led to an empty bed anyways.

———

 

“You’re a fool,” Loki grinned down at tony. His lips were curled but plump. Tony took pride knowing that was his doing.

“And an idiot, for all I know this could be some long and intricate lie that you have made to make me fall into your arms all over again. Your fake walk as Odin be damned.”

“Forgive me, I should have told Thor sooner, and maybe we could have been better prepared for Hela. But I am here now. No illusions, no ulterior motives.”

“No mind control?”

Loki winced, but nodded all the same.  
Soft lips pressed on Tony’s forehead. 

“I feel that a much bigger threat is on its way. One that I cannot stall or trick this time. Something that will destroy us all.

“You’re quite a story teller.”

“This is no exaggeration, but looming danger can wait,” he tilted Tony’s chin, “I only wish to be with you for a long moment before my brother needs me.”

Tony closes the distance once more, and pulled the god to his bed. 

Nightmares did not haunt him this time, even with the impending doom that Loki spoke of.  
He woke alone, but knew that it was not out of ill will. A note and a promise to return was left on the nightstand. 

————

 

“So much for forgetting,” tony stared down at the letter in his palm. 

He held tightly to the already crinkled paper, rereading the broken promise over and over until the words blurred due to fatigue and tears.

“I am a fool.” 

He set it down before he could damage it any further.

————————

 

Nebula, Tony thought, was an odd character.  
She always held a deep frown, almost like the mechanics that were strewn out her body would not allow her lips to curl up in any way shape or form. 

She would sit with the Racoon named Rocket sometimes, and he assumed they must have known each other previously. Only then would her deep frown soften to an upset pout.  
He tried not to listen in, because she seemed to have deep rooted daddy issues, and because the Racoon freaked him out a tad too much. 

“He will pay,” he heard her snarl though angry tears once, and Rocket nodded in agreement.

“He will, but let’s not go in guns blazing this time.”

“...Agreed.”  
______________

 

Tony needed this. 

Angry words and spit flew from his mouth as he yelled at Steve. Anger and hate that piled over the time they didn’t speak to one another finally came pouring.  
Steve was yelling as well. Tears pricking his face as they hit soft subjects.  
Like Steve’s cremated boyfriend.

“Alright well,” Tony started. “At least you know where your loyalty should have stayed! At least i didn’t”

“Tony, don’t you dare go there,” someone warned behind him

“Abandon your team for a dead man that turned to ashes! Talk about Karm-”

Knuckles struck hard against his face, and he stumbled back. Tony glared at two steves and rubbed his arching jaw angrily.  
He was seeing double, and red. 

“Say that again, and I will be glad to remind you what you really are without a damn shell.” The American Idol sneered. Tony couldn’t see his face, but knew exactly what his face looked like.  
The same on that cold night he dropped his Shield in front of a broken Ironman.

“Steve don’t”

Tony did not let whoever give Steve a voice of reasoning, when his vision cleared, and there was only one of everything, he shouted.

“You abandoned your entire team! Your split up our family, for a traitor!” 

He didn’t even see steve advance on him this time, and only saw white for a good long eternity until his vision came back.  
He stared up at the ceiling in a daze before his head finally caught up with his body. He sat up quickly, only to groan in pain at the piercing headache he had.

“Looks like you really are nothing without that armor.”

He only assumes that Steve left after that, because he whited out once more, and awoke with an ice pack on his temple.

“You are an idiot,” A voice from behind him called.  
Tony moaned and shook his head.  
“I know, but inside voices to lecture me please, headache.”  
This reminded him too much of Pepper,

Not-Pepper shuffled behind him,  
“You have probably the worst self destructive behavior I have ever known.”

“Nebula?” he tried to recall the blue Cyborg’s name.

A mumble of annoyance but affirmative was heard as she took the now warm ice pack from his head, and looked at what was no doubt a fat welt.  
He felt worse at the way she winced at it, and closed his eyes as she began to rub something on his temple, hopefully to numb it.

“You are the first man i have seen make someone as calm as Rogers to completely lose his wit. I have not known him long, but he seems the calmest of the group.”

“I tend to bring out the worst in people,” He sighed. “And the calmest of the group is probably Natasha.”

“A good trait to have, you know. But it would help if you used it on more menacing people. Like a certain grape we are all having nightmares about.”

He chuckled. This chick seemed to at least have some form of humor.  
His dreams were of a purple nutsack, but he blames star-guy on that.

“Hey, he opened one of his eyes to look at blue hands still pressing to his temple.

“Yes?” She pulled away, and wiped whatever was used on a towel. He rubbed at the sore, and the stuff felt like extra sticky aloe. He looked at the substance now on his fingers as he asked,

“What were their names? The green one was Gamora, but i did not know the other’s names.”

Nebula sighed and sat down across from him on the recliner. She seemed awkward in the chair as it rocked with her weight. Almost as if she never sat in a truly comfortable chair before.

“Gamora was my sister, and the blonde half-human was Peter Quill. I think they loved one another, but I am not one to know for sure.”

Tony did. At least, he knew Quill did.  
Sometimes he wanted to blame the Captain for their misfortunes. It wasn’t exactly false, but Tony may have reacted the same way if he knew then, what he did now.

“What about Thanos? He considered her as his daughter,”  
Nebula glared at him.

“You can love something with your entire soul, but if your heart is black, then your passion becomes another’s nightmares.”

Tony did not have a decent argument with that, so he looked at his knees.  
“And the other two?”

“Drax was the heavily tattooed one. Thanos destroyed his planet and his family years ago, and he swore vengeance on him until he breathes his last breath. I am unsure of the girl, but I know she was much more powerful than she let on.”

He remembers how she could place him in a somewhat of a sleep state while they tried to pry the Gauntlet off. If they succeeded, it would have been purely thanks to her. 

“There is also Rocket, who you have met. He has a young Ent, who i believe was much like the youth of their family. I assume he died in the battle that took place here. Rocket will not tell me. It pains him too much to think about losing groot again.”

“Again?”

She shook her head. “That is a story I hardly have any knowledge about, and only really know due to Rocket.”

Tony sighed but nodded. 

Gamora, Peter, Drax, Groot, Rocket, and Insect were all considered the Guardians of the Galaxy. Now, only Racoon and Eiffel remains. 

He huffs, and closes his eyes.  
When he wakes, it’s dark outside, and Nebula must have have felt his probable concussion was fine.  
He felt his temple where Steve hit, and felt no sign of a bump or sore. 

Tony sat longer, staring at nothing. He should go to bed. Sleeping on a couch isn’t the best idea when you have a perfectly fine bed just down the hallway.  
He was the best at bad ideas anyways. The argument with Steve just proved it.  
Fucking Steve.  
Why did he think fighting Steve was even a slightly good idea?

They’re just getting back on friendly terms, and now they will more than likely avoid each other for the next month until one of the apologizes.

A large whooshing sound of wind interrupted his thoughts, and when he looked up, a familiar red fabric fell atop his chest like a blanket.  
He huffed at patted the sentient cape.

This was the only thing left of Steven Strange on Titian. Tony had never seen an article of clothing become so distraught in his life. It flew around the small plant twice, and by the time he finally caught it, it clung to him like a lost child and had never really let go since.  
It gave Tony hope. Strange said that the cloak acted on his own will and thoughts, but had no will of it’s own. So since the thing still seemed to have some kind of will, maybe everyone was still somehow okay, and just needed a large rescuing.

The other, more probable theory was that the cloak switched users shortly before Strange turned to ashes. Tony had yet to test this theory and try it on, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
Because no matter how unlikely the other theory is true, he liked the illusion that ashen friends survived somehow, and still needed saving.

“We will bring them back,” he muttered to the item. It ripples in response. 

But first, he and Steve needed to make up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well might as well post the rest of my rambles while I'm on the computer. 
> 
> I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Strange's cape was inspired by this fanart   
>  [here](https://strangecloak.tumblr.com/post/173645068436/au-where-the-cloak-of-levitation-doesnt-dust-and)
> 
> Give the artist some love!!

‘I’m sorry I’m a dick, but we need everyone to work together more than ever now. Fighting against each other won’t help. Truce?”

Steve patted his shoulder in agreement, and apologized for decking him.   
Now, they all argued about the same thing. 

“We can’t just sit in wait for him to return!”

“What else can we do? It’s not like we all can travel into space and chase him.”

“He is weak. I saw the gauntlet. The snap left it damaged. If he does it again, I’m not sure if it will last. He must be in hiding. Trying to repair it and choosing what planet to take next.”

“Not to interrupt,” Tony called out, “but a few of us can go back to look for him. There’s Eiffel65, Rocket Rodent, and me!”

That led to another argument

“There is no way you are going! We are already weak!”

“All the more reason to look for him and know his plans!”

“And if his plans are to be back here?? Earth would be wiped off the planet!”

“We were all so close to getting that gauntlet off his hands, Steve! If we can find him while he is weak, we can all come together and pry it off him again!”

“And what then?”

“Destroy it!”

That caused another uproar. Tony sighed deeply and sat at the bar. He had no plans to drink, but god did he want to.

There was so much arguing about what to do next. If they got the infinity stones back, what could they do to protect them? Because spreading them out in the universe didn’t seem to help, and destroying the very things that created their universe seemed like an extremely bad idea as well.   
What would they do with Thanos? 

——-

It was near three in the morning, but tony couldn’t keep Peter’s begging and pleading and wishing no to die haunted his dreams.   
‘I’m sorry’   
He held his head in his hands and couldn’t stop himself from crying. 

And, still awake, decided to drown himself in a bottle of whatever was left in his quickly drying up bar.

He knew someone else was probably up, and wasn’t all too astonished to see more than one figure sitting on the couches nearby.  
He didn’t interrupt, but listened as Thor listened to the small talking raccoon.

“I lost him. Again. He was just a kid.”  
Thor patted the smaller one’s head softly.   
“I cannot promise you that we can bring him back, but I have high hopes that we will avenge every last one of our fallen.” 

“I’m all alone. Everyone but me.. not much of a guardian am I?” 

“Of course you are!” Thor grunted “the strongest have the worst happen to them. It is up to the stingiest to stand back up and keep going.”   
Tony was beginning to realize how well of a therapist the god of thunder was. 

 

He pulled out a half bottle of tequila, and decided that t might not be the best at the time. 

“You know,” Thor sighed, “There were multiple times where I thought my brother had died, and had no idea he would come back to me. I mourned for him, I held his name high with honor. And I carried on, just as I do now. Friends and allies pass, but their memories remain with us. So we take them to our hearts, and give ourselves a reason to fight another day.”

Tony settled with the small bottle of red wine still on the table, but was quite sure it wasn’t enough to fill a whole glass, and didn’t bother getting another dish to dirty and drank straight from the bottle.

 

He chugged the last of what was left, and plopped on the other side of Thor, leaning heavily on him.   
The god wrapped a strong and still badly burnt arm around him, not saying anything.   
There was nothing left to say.  
Rocket hummed in contentment. 

The creature seemed to appreciate company more than he will admit.

They fell asleep together on that couch. Tony woke with his head in Thor’s lap, the gods hand resting in his hair, and rocket was curled between Tony’s head and Thor’s stomach.   
———

“He saved my life,” Thor said.

“I know. He loved you, more than he will ever admit.”

“Why did Thanos give me mercy?”

Tony sighed. Thor was not immune to the grief. Tony was no therapist, but the god of thunder had a heavy dose of survivors guilt.   
But, tony was quite sure that everyone else did too.

“Because Loki had a bargain with him. And Thanos has a twisted idea of what mercy is,” He tried. Thor shook his head and finished the tankard of beer in one large gulp.   
“I wish it were me. If I had only-“

“Alright, let’s not talk about if and buts. If we did that we would have hundreds of possibilities and no answers.”   
Thor and his massive shoulders slump.   
Tony won’t admit that he just can’t hear ways Thor could have saved Loki. The trickster isn’t here with him, why should he dwell on the fact harder than he already does?

“Forgive me. We shouldn’t be thinking of such things when we are leaving tomorrow.” 

Tony sighed at the reminder. He, Nebula, Thor and Raccoon thing are going back out and scout for Thanos’ location.   
Thor was scouting with Tony while the other two would search another area. But their searching routes would be on a certain planet that Thor plans to lead his people to. A unique planet called Nidavellir. A planet tony is quite excited to see himself.

 

“You didn’t had to volunteer, you know.” 

“Yeah,” tony brushed more than slightly greasy hair out of his eyes, “and wait for impending doom? I’d rather be a scout than sit on my tail.”  
Hair flopped back into his face. He should ask pepper to trim it before he leaves. It was becoming much too long for his liking. Although, he doubts Pepper won’t want to see him, knowing that he will be gone again.  
It was another argument he wishes he could forget. 

“It’s late. Take yourself a shower.” Thor said. Tony glared at the command, but obeyed anyways.  
As he walked towards the dorms, he called:  
“You don’t happen to know how to cut hair do you?”  
“Not unless you wish it shaved.”  
Tony winced.   
He could ask Steve.

———

“Any luck?” Rhodey asked while tinkering over his workbench. 

Tony shook his head and collapsed in the closest chair in the part office, part workshop.

“It’s a whole universe, even with rocket’s vast knowledge and piloting, and Thor’s Godlike abilities, we are still looking for a needle in the haystack.”

Rhodes shoulders seemed to slump and he turned away from his experiment. Tony looked down, he felt ashamed that they came back after a whole month empty handed.   
He felt like saying sorry, but knew he would only be told it wasn’t his fault. His eyes dragged down and he welcomed sleep before he could take off the suit

———-

 

I am a fool.

Tony sat up in bed and stared out at the night sky. The curtains were pulled back to show a thundering storm approaching.   
The lightning left a blue hue in his room, highlighting every surface lightly until it faded back to black.

He stared at Thor’s back as the light flashed once more, looking at the old and new scars peppering all over his body.

Loki never had any scars, despite what he went through, he was always flawless.

What idiot sleeps with his lovers brother?   
The same idiot that will never see him again.   
Tony felt tears well at the near thought of Loki being a lost lover, and tried not to be too loud as hiccups ran through his chest.

Thor stirred, even the loud thundering outside did not awaken him it seemed. Yet, he stirred just enough to hear Tony’s distress, and reached an arm to wrap around Tony’s bare waist. 

“We will worry about mistakes and regrets in the morrow. Stay with me, even if this is a simple ruse of passion and a desperate search for comfort. Just stay with me Until the sun rises” 

Tony let a exhausted huff and laid back, Thor pulling him closer like a pillow.   
Thor is a fool.

This thunderstorm lasted much longer than it should have, and the sun was not visible for an entire week.

Tony felt Thor has something to do with it.

 

———

He sat alone in one of the many couches pressed together around the large television. This room became a negotiation room, movie night room, and a therapy room all in one.  
Tony was only slightly annoyed by it, but he understood wanting to stay on one floor together.   
He didn’t want to leave the presence of his comrades as much as they did right now unless necessary. 

He sighed and leaned back, gazing and looking over the amulet that once held the time stone in his hand.   
It was elegant, and even though it was useless now, it seemed to scream importance.  
It was no wonder Thanos couldn’t tell that it really wasn't there before.

“Another trinket from our fallen?”   
Thor asked from behind.   
He nods, slightly surprised to find the god of thunder awake so early in the morning. 

“Strange.”  
“How so?”  
“No, it was his name. Doctor strange.”  
“Oh! He has fallen as well? What travesty” Thor seems genuinely surprised. Tony assumes they knew each other.

Loki did once mention a mortal that forced him to fall for a long period of time.   
Tony wonders just how long ago that was exactly.. months were blurring into days lately. 

“He was a man of many powers. I hope there is some way to bring him back.”

Tony scoffed.   
The chances of bringing everyone back was becoming slimmer and slimmer as time passed. There was no trace of Thanos in the last months. They were just sitting, and scouting, and waiting, and mourning.  
They are just a shell of what they used to be, and maybe Thanos was just a little just in his mass murder.  
He shook his head to try and banish the thought. 

“I need to return this to the sanctum, his buddy needs to know what happened. And that cloak doesn’t really belong here either.” 

On cue, the cloak flurried up from his lap as if angry, and flew off. Tony rolled his eyes, the thing has Stephen’s hot headed personality it seemed.

“The Cloak of Levitation is one of us. It lost a close friend and mourns his loss. I do not think it will want to be left alone after it seems to have formed a bond with you.”

“You call that a bond?” Tony chuckled “the thing is a cat. One minute it wants to curl in my lap, next it’s making me trip over my own feet and running off like a prankster.” 

“I think you remind it very much of Doctor.”

Tony groaned. Last thing he wants to hear is that he pretty much has a therapy cloak.

Later, right before the sun could start to rise, he curled into his bed with no intention to really fall asleep.  
He just wanted to avoid and ignore the morning hussle that would soon follow.

He wanted to shove the cloak away as it dropped unceremoniously on top of his head, but realized it blocked the sunlight well enough, and let it curl around his face. His nose and mouth exposed to breathe.   
He didn’t wake until later that evening when Friday prompted him that sleeping all day and staying up all night was not a healthy habit to pick back up.

—————-

When Bruce returned from his hiatus, Tony knew this would be one of the first things to happen when he and Natasha caught up.  
He just wished the throwing things around Tony’s penthouse could have taken place somewhere else.   
The hangover wasn’t helping, nor was the amount of shouting from everyone telling the two lovers to calm down.

Hulk gave an angry roar of frustration and stomped out the room.

“That’s right you wimping Giant! Go mope for another year!!”  
His head pounded at the loud crash at the end of the hallway. 

“Never knew what I saw in that dumb man!” She shouted and walked past tony, now pacing angrily.   
“Well in Bruce you saw a smart,  
Caring and intelligent man, but I can’t speak for you with Hul-“

“Keep talking and I’ll make that hangover of yours worse than it already is.”

He shut up promptly after that.

________

After Coffee, which is much more important than talking to an angry hulk, Tony went to Find Bruce.  
Or hulk.  
Hopefully Bruce.

Luckily for tony, he seemed full of luck lately. 

“Bruce.”

He entered the room without consent, but it is not exactly like he did before all of this. He remembers barging into Bruce’s room sometimes after making some kind of breakthrough in the lab, and Bruce would do the same after making progress with his Radioactive alter-ego.

The room was in ruins, but Tony was more intrigued that Hulk managed to keep his rage in one room.   
What had Bruce been doing during his absence?

“I was so helpless.”   
Tony jumped at the near moan of agony in a corner. 

It was a familiar scene to Tony.  
Banner was curled into a corner, his back and the torn sweater he was wearing barely covering it as he hugged his knees. 

Tony has been running from situations like this ever since he came back. Someone is sad, Drink, flee the room, or pretend he couldn’t hear their mourning.

Bruce was different.  
He ignored Bruce’s flinch as he kneeled down and pulled his close friend to a close hug.

“We all were, we all tried our best to do this.”

Bruce shook under the embrace, and Tony pulled him closer. His chin rested on curly dark hair. 

“I don’t know what is going on with him anymore..”

“Hulk?”

“He-He’s formed his own personality! It’s not a pissed off brute anymore..”

“Sounds.. Complicated.”

“Thor has more details about it than I do honestly. I seem to take a backseat now, and he just relents when he feels like it.”

Thor seems to know everything now. Tony ignored his bitter remark.

“Why don’t we go down to your lab and run some tests?”

Bruce sat quietly and contemplated it. Tony would understand if he wanted to stay in his room and mope around a bit longer. Tony is no hypocrite.   
But he knew Bruce better. 

The man pulled on sweatpants and another shirt that just happened to be lying around, and left for his old lab.

Tony scrambled behind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna add more to this later, but in a series with indicidual chapters so it'll hopefully be less confusing (Atleast for me)
> 
> Hey! If you enjoyed this: Leave me some Kudos or comments! I love reading your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Tony nicknamed Nebula Eiffel65 because of that IM BLUE song they made and nobody will convince me otherwise. 
> 
> It took me six times to post this, so if there are any typos, errors, or anything else please let me know!


End file.
